The following few weeks
by Casualty-mad
Summary: Fan fic on what I want to happen now continuing on from last nights episode... Summary is crap but I hope the story is good so please read!
1. Chapter 1 ( their first night)

Hiya , this is my first ever fan fic. I hope it will be okay and also that u like it! Please review!

* * *

Amanda turned down Sam's offer to a drink as she had to walk ziggy. As soon as Amanda had walked off around the corner Sam walked as quickly as she could to the staff room and sat herself down on the sofa in the corner of the room.

She knew that she loved tom, but the hurt she saw on Dylan's face was devastating when he told her and Tom about seeing them kiss and made her feel as if she should cry . Sam knew she had ruined it for her and Dylan and knew it was her that walked out on him but she felt so annoyed with herself for making Dylan feel like that!

Sam was so deep in thought she didn't realise Tom had come and sat down next to her until he pulled her body into his chest. 'it's okay Sam, he would have found out sooner or later.'

Sam sat still and thought for a minute... Her and Tom weren't officially together , they had just kissed a lot and been out for dinner with eachother. They had never slept together or anything like that but she felt safe when her and Tom were close and never wanted that feeling to go. ' I know , but I was married to him and I feel as if I should have told him... But anyway let's just forget about it and later you have to make it up to me!' Tom just giggled and pulled Sam into a long embrace. After about 5 minutes he realised Sam was half asleep with her head resting on his chest, he gently stroked a piece of stray hair from her face behind her ear and gentle kissed her forehead. Sam's eye opened slowly and kissed him gently on the lips.

Tom got Sam up and told her they only had 20 minutes left of their shift then he wanted to speak to her in the staff room after. Sam wondered why but as she was walking to her last patient of the days' cubicle she saw Dylan , their eye contact was only briefs but long enough for Sam to show Dylan that they were over a long time ago and that she was happy how she was.

'hello Masie , how's your arm?' Sam asked as she ended a cubicle with a 6 year girl on the bed and her mother sitting next to her. 'the cast is heavy but it doesn't hurt anymore , can I go home now , I need to tell my teddies that I'm okay!?' Masie said this in such an innocent voice it made Sam realised how much she wanted a little child. ' yes ,you can go now' Sam replied with a smile and with that Sam left the cubicle and headed towards the staff room to find Tom.

Sam peered through the door and saw Tom just taking his scrubs top off to put his casual top on , she knew that he would be there now because she knows that after every shift he got to the men's to change his trousers then Changes his top in the staff room.

Tom didn't realise Sam was there until he felt her arms wrap around his body and a gentle kiss on his back, he turned around he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'You wanted to see me Dr Kent ?' Sam questioned trying not to laugh at the fact she was calling him by his work name even though they were standing in the staff room with their arms wrapped around each otherand also that Tom was wearing no shirt in the middle of where he worked.

' Yes I do indeed , firstly I think I should put my top on because it would be very awkward explaining to Zoe if she walked in why we were standing like this and especially as I don't have a top on! ,secondly I will tell you why I wanted to see you when I have put my top on!' and with that Tom kissed Sam gently on the lips then turned to put his top on!He then took sams hand and lead her to the sofa , Sam couldn't read his face expression so hoped for the best .

'Sooooo? What did u want to talk to me about?' Sam queried . Tom moved to the edge of the sofa so he could lean again the arm and then pulled Sam close to him , she was resting her head on his side then he started ' now that Dylan's has seen us kissing I was wondering if we could make us official ?' when Sam heard this she sat up and just smiled after a few seconds she replied 'of course! ' they both leant in at the same time , this kiss was slow and pationate it lasted a few minutes until they heard the door of the staff room close , they both looked up to see Linda just stood there smiling.

'Urmm ... Hi ' Linda stated awkwardly , she didn't know if what she saw was a vision on if it did really happen! ' hi , well this is awkward!' Sam joked , ' yep it is indeed! Urmm everyone is coming in in a few minutes because this is the staff room and their shifts have ended!' Linda told Sam and Tom. ' yeah I guessed , we were going to tell everyone today but we have only just decided ourselves that we wanted a relationship ! And to be honest we only decided that about 5 minutes ago !' tom said quite defensively , he finished his statement by saying ' to congratulate ourselves drinks are on us tonight!'

About 10 minutes later everyone was in the staff room and chatting amongst themselves when suddenly Tom stood up and asked for quiet ' I would like to say drinks are on us tonight!' people looked confused when he said us! ' by us I mean myself and my beautiful girlfriend ... Sam!' everyone cheered and you could also hear a few wolf whistles, Sam could feel she was blushing so stood up and added on 'so lets get going to the pub!' Sam and Tom walked out hand in hand leading the whole group.

After many congratulations Sam and Tom were finally alone huddled together on sofa by the fire in the pub. They were gazing into each others eyes finally Tom broke the silence , he leant forward to Sam's ear and whispered ' I love you ' and Sam simpily replied 'I love you to!' for the second time within a few hours they leant in at the same time , the kiss was just meant to be a little peck on the lips but it became slow and pationate , they were so lost in the moment they didn't hear everyone cheering behind. When they finally broke apart Tom offered to walk Sam home , she accepted this gratefully .

It was a nice evening , the air was crisp and the roads were empty , Sam and Tom were walking back to Sam's house , fingers intwined and Sam's head resting on toms shoulder! They arrived at sam's house , it was neatly furnished in a modern way , Tom has been there before but only when picking Sam up to go out for dinner; so he had only been in the lounge. Tom Shut the front door behind them and Sam turned around to face him , the kiss was slow at first but then they were both craving more of each other! Sam lead Tom to her bedroom and they had a perfect night!

* * *

**Remember to review !**


	2. Chapter 2 ( the morning after )

**Heyy again. I doubt I will be able to update twice a day from now on because I've got school this week and football twice and hockey 3 times but I will try to update once a day pls read and review ... This chapter is pretty bad because I needed to get it to the evening again xxx**

* * *

The next day Sam woke up at 10 am, she remembered about last night and smiled to herself knowing how lucky she was to have tom! Sam could feel toms arm on resting on her hip holding her close she gently lifted it so that she could turn and face him then placed it back down on her side. Tom grumbled slightly showing he was half asleep but could tell Sam was awake. He opened his eyes when he could feel Sam fiddling with his hair, and started giving her little kisses on the lips causing her to laugh.** 'morning sleepy!'** Sam teased , Tom pulled her in closer and kisses he again and again. Finally Tom replied **' morning beautiful! Do we have work today?'** Sam laughed about his comment about work them told him it was Saturday and they didn't have it until 9pm for the over night shift.

As soon as Tom heard this he smiled at Sam and pulled her on top of him , they didn't realise they had been messing around , kissing and laughing for almost an hour until the door bell rang. **'were you expecting anybody?'** Tom queried '**yeah , I thought you should meet my parents considering we have been going out a whole night now!'** Sam joked back , she put on her dressing gown and went to the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Linda holding a bunch of flowers and a card that had congratulations on the front. **'morning , good night was it?'** Linda questioned Sam . **'Yeah , quite good '** Sam smirked whilst thinking of the amazing night she and Tom had just shared, **'oh sorry , do you want to come in? '** Linda just nodded and made her way to the lounge** 'you have done it all up really well Sam ! I love how modern it is!' **

Sam thanked Linda then showed her the kitchen where she could make a coffee. **'I won't just be a minute , I will just get Tom up and get in to some joggers , sorry I'm not already up its just we weren't expecting anyone!'** Sam noted !

**'it's fine , really , you go and get dressed and get Tom up '** Linda replied.

**'hello beautiful '**, Tom stood up and pulled Sam into a tender kiss but she pulled away when she remember about Linda down stairs. **'we need to get dressed... Linda is downstairs! She brought us some flowers and a card'** Sam told Tom with a smile on her face, she then shouted down to Linda that she was going to be a minute cos she needed to take her make up off from last night. This was the first time Tom had seen Sam without make-up on and he thought she looked beautiful. And he didn't mind showing her how much he thought that !

They walked down the stairs, that lead into the lounge, together whilst joking around , Tom was one step lower lower than Sam and walking down backwards so that he could see her . Sam was laughing so hard at a joke he said that she misjudged her footing but Tom caught her in both arms at the bottom of the stairs in full view of Linda forgetting she was there and helped Sam up then gave her a tender kiss!

When they realised Linda was there they broke apart and blushed , Linda just sat there laughing , Tom whispered to Sam **'you are so beautiful and I love you so much .'** then made his way into her kitchen to get some drinks.

Linda couldn't control her smile and finally told Sam that she thought Sam and Tom were perfect together! Linda took a sip of her coffee then said to Sam 'I knew as soon as Tom joined the hospital you two would fall for each other!' Sam just giggled and Tom came back in the room with a coffee for him and hot chocolate for Sam . They were chatting almost all day then Sam realised they all had work in 3 hours. Linda left to go and get ready and Sam and Tom ordered a take away so that it would be there in half an our ( at 7:00 ish) so that they had they had time to have a shower and get dressed have dinner then go to work for a long night shift.

* * *

** Remember to review and yeah again I'm sorry this one isn't that good but I Wanted to get them back to work where everyone was xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Tom arrived at work together on their bikes , they would have driven but Sam realised she hadn't exercised all day so Sam took her bike to toms and waited whilst he got his out then they raced each other to the ED , Sam won , she told Tom she would but he didn't believe her but then he realised she cycles to work every day!

They walked into the the department together and straight into the staff room where they both got some scrubs bottoms then went to their separate gender toilets , Tom was changed out of his trousers quickest so waited for Sam to come out. ' Gees you take ages to just take some trousers off and put some more on!' Tom joked and Sam couldn't help but laugh at him because he was currently wearing a polo shirt and scrubs bottoms! 'well at least I have fashion sense ' Sam teased Tom whilst looking him up and down. They were joking all the way back to the staff room .

When they arrived it was empty , Sam offered to go and get herself and Tom a scrub top each if he made her a hot chocolate and him what ever he wanted , after a bit of persuading Tom realised how much Sam wanted a hot chocolate so he agreed. Sam had got them each a scrub top and chucked tom's at him . 'Sam ... Did you get me an small on purpose ?' Sam couldn't stop laughing as tom stood there topless holding a scrub top that was meant to be for Sam! She then out the one on that she had and realised it was Tom's size!

'Sam that looks like such a nice dress!' Tom walked over to her and put her hot chocolate on the side and pulled her close. 'please may you remove your top so that I can wear it?' Tom whispered in her ear in a jokey voice . Sam thought of a quick reply ' If you want it you have to come and get it!' she whispered back then ran to the other side of the room .

Linda had been watching since Sam had got the scrub tops and was killing herself laughing , she realised Zoe was heading towards the staff room so quickly ran in to warn Sam and Tom . Linda started 'Sam , Tom Zoe is ...' the door opened and Zoe entered . 'What is going on here?' Zoe questioned totally confused ' Tom why does Sam seem to have your top on and Sam why are you standing on the sofa? ' Linda , Tom and Sam just all burst out laughing , ' I recommend you two get your correct scrubs on and then your shift starts in 15 minutes so you can either start early or wait in here for a while.' Zoe stated and then left the 3 of them just laughing. Linda left a few minutes later and decided to start work 10 minutes early so that she could have an extra 10 minute brake some time in her shift.

Sam and Tom were alone again. Tom still had no shirt on and was sat on the sofa , Sam drunk some of her hot chocolate then went and snuggled up next to him after taking his scrub top off and putting hers on , Tom just sat up a bit and put his on then stood up . He pulled Sam up using her hands and she tripped a bit and fell into tom , she looked up into his eyes and smiled , he did the same, they were slowly leaning in , the kiss was tender and slow , just how they both loved it! They pulled apart after about 20 seconds as they heard fletch coming but luckily they had pulled apart and fletch came In to see Sam drinking a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows! ' wow , where did you get all the stuff for the hot chocolate from?' fletch asked Sam , she replied ' My locker!' but she then got some out and gave some to fletch as long as he put it back.

Sam and Tom made their way to find Zoe 'Hey Zoe , where are we tonight?' , ' oh hey guys , I see you have the correct tops on,' Zoe joked ' Urmm you are both in cubicles but keep your pagers with you' Sam thanked Zoe and walked away with Tom smiling at her. 'what? Your staring at me! have I got something on my face?' Sam questioned Tom. ' no , you've got nothing on your face, but aren't I allowed to look and admire my beautiful girlfriend?' Tom replied , to that Sam just blushed and leant her head on toms arm whilst walking. She knew she never wanted to leave Tom , she loved him so much.

Tom felt so happy whilst walking to cubicles with Sam , he was with the love of his life and they were so happy together , and tom knew nothing could brake them apart! They were almost at cubicles when Tom suddenly stopped and pulled Sam towards him so their bodies were touching and spun her around so she was facing him. ' just wanted to say I love you ' Tom smiled , ' I love you to , tommy ' Sam smiled . They stood there kissing for a few moments then walked into cubicles.

Sam walked straight over to a pile of 6 patient files , it was a quiet night in cubicles so Sam walked out to Tom who was chatting with noel ' heyy tommy , do you want to treat a patient together because there are only 6 files out?' Sam asked. ' yeah sure , I've got work to do noel so can we chat later ?' Tom replied . ' yeah that's fine! ' Noel said whilst walking off.

Tom followed Sam to the patient files and they decided to treat a 2 year old boy called Daniel. 'hi , I'm Dr Kent call me Tom and this is Dr Nicholls... ' Tom started whilst entering cubicle 2 , 'You can call me Sam ' Sam added in quickly , Tom carried on ' we will be your sons doctors today , so what seems to be the problem? '

'Daniel fell down the stairs and can't seem to put weight on his right leg' his mum said worriedly. 'Okay , calm down' Tom said gently , 'we will send him off for some x-rays on his leg and they shouldn't be too long then we can take a look at them!' Sam told the mother in a soothing voice, Sam and Tom walked out.

Tom went and sat at the desk at the far end of the room with sam following him closely behind , she got a chair and pulled it up next to tom and rested her head on his shoulder , he slipped his arm around Sam's back and smiled at her. 'hey Sammy , what you thinking about? ' Tom asked inquisitively. Sam turned and smiled at him 'not much just life in general and how lucky I am to have you! ' once she finished he sentence she quickly kiss him on the lips after making sure no one was looking! Tom just smiled back, 'I'd better phone x-ray then for Daniel!'

"I loves how he doesn't just make a nurse call , he wants to show his patients that he cares" Sam thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy , please read and review , dnt think this chapter is that good. Also I should update tomorrow but not sureabout thursday but I will try my best!**

* * *

Daniel and his mother walked back into their cubicle after returning from x-ray, Sam and Tom Decided to chase up his x-ray because they had nothing else to do. 'hi can you send .? me Daniel carter's x-ray so that I can't take a look?' Tom waited for an answer from the person on the other end of the phone 'okay thanks !' tom hung up and turned to face Sam 'they are going to put them into his files in about 5 minutes' Tom smiled.

Sam really did love how sweet her tommy was , she could stop think to herself how lucky she was! She finally decided to find another patient from reception. Tom was sat there gazing at Sam whilst she was deep in thought then she suddenly got up , 'hey Sammy , where are you going?' tom got up and followed her. ' I'm bored so i might as well get another patient' Sam replied. 'oh Okay , I'm going to do the same' he grinned and reached his arm around her shoulder until they got to the doors to reception. Tom went to speak to noel quickly whilst Sam looked through patient files to see who she wanted to treat.

Sam decided to treat a 14 year old girl called Emma Jones, she has a suspected broken leg after falling over during at a dancing on ice lesson. 'Emma Jones ' Louise said towards the waiting area, a girl stood up with her father helping her walk towards the main desk to ask who they were being seen by , Sam spots big mac with a wheel chair so gets him to wheel Emma to cubicle 3 'I will catch you up in a minute' Sam tells mac and she then turns to face Tom , ' you coming back to cubicles with me?' Tom looked at her and nodded then quickly said bye to Noel so he and Sam could walk back to cubicles.

On the way back Tom could tell Sam was deep in thought but he didn't know what about, 'Sam , what are you thinking about? You have been deep in thought since we started treating daniel ' Tom pointed out but Sam just replied 'nothing much just wondering why I didn't sleep through the day ... I'm shattered!' Tom just laughed back and pulled her in to a hug . Sam loved it when he did this but she wished she would tell him why she was thinking so much, she would love to have a baby in about a year but she didn't know if Tom would want one too!

Emma was an easy patient to treat , the fracture was clear on the x-ray so Sam sent her off with a nurse to the cast room. Sam wondered back in to where daniel and his mum were , she told them about his x-ray and it showed he would need surgery on his leg so they would send him up to peadreactrics.

It was almost half way through their shift now so Sam and Tom decided to take a break , Tom could tell Sam had something on her mind but he just couldn't figure out what! They walked along to the staff room and sat down on the same sofa once they got there, without saying anything Sam snuggled up close to Tom and just sat there feeling safe. 'Sam what's up, you haven't been speaking much since the shift started!' Tom questioned , he could tell once he had said this then Sam just buried her head into him even more. 'nothing , you will think its stupid.' she replied quickly.

'no , I promise I won't , please Sammy just tell me!' sa knew Tom wouldn't give up so she started ' well you know we have been treating Daniel' Tom just nodded and kissed her forehead 'well I've just been thinking , about in the future how much I would love a baby ... With you! ' Tom nodded then thought for a minute

'Sam why didn't you just say , I would love to have a baby with you, I love you so much I can't explain it!' Sam smiled then went to kiss him on the cheek but Tom moved just at that moment and she caught his lips , the kiss was long and pationate until the staff room for opened. Tom and Sam quickly broke apart and turned their heads to see Dylan staring at them! 'oh Urmm hi' Dylan's stuttered with his hand sitting firmly on his hips. 'oh hey dylan ' Sam and Tom said together sam the carried on ' how are you?'

By this point Tom was standing and making himself a coffee . 'I'm confused... Is it something I've said or just my presence ?' Dylan questioned.

'neither ' Sam quickly replied 'why would you think that ? '

'on Urmm no reason' Dylan said quickly and went to get some of his cereal and also some of his milk out of the fridge.

'okaaaay ' Sam just said then stood up next to Tom and asked him for a coffee with a cheeky smile , she did offer Dylan one but he turned it down.

'so Dylan , where are you working this part of your shift?' Tom asked inquisitively

'in cubicles' Dylan stated then turned around and walked back out , as soon as he was out the door Sam let out a huge sigh , Tom heard this and just came and pulled her into a huge bear hug. 'I'm guessing you haven't told him yet?' Tom asked gently

'nope' Sam replied so quietly that Tom could hardly hear her.

He stepped back a bit but kept one arm around sam's waist and used one finger to lift her chin. ' it's okay , I love you so much , it hurts me to see you feel like this!' Sam just smiled and started deep into his eyes feeling how much she loved him and how safe she was just standing there like that . ' I think we had better get back to cubicles now and if you don't want Dylan to know , I promise I won't do anything un professional ' Tom told her but Sam just shook her head and said ' I don't care if he finds out because I love you and if I I want to show that I will' and with that the two of them headed towards cubicles hand in hand.

When they reached the door Tom spun to Sam around, gave her a comforting hug and kissed her forehead then turned to walk into cubicles but Sam took us hand as he was about to push the door open then carried on walking in as normal but feeling a lot more confident now she was with Tom. Dylan's stopped what he was doing and stared at Sam holding toms hand then quickly looked away as soon as Sam had seen him looking. Sam slipped her hand lose so that she could sit down on the chair at the desk and Tom went off to reception so that he could get them both a patient.

Dylan walked over to Sam. 'hi , you Urmm, were holding toms hand?' dylan noted. 'yep I was' Sam just said then got up to walk away as emma entered the room.

'hey Emma , nice pink cast!' Emma just laughed at Sams comment and replied 'I though you and Tom might like to be the first people to sign it considering you found out that I broke it?' Sam laughed and picked up a pen she wrote her name neatly on the pink cast the told Emma where Tom was. But just as sam made that point Tom walked through the door with another patient and just said 'well here is the devil we were talking about!' tom just pulled a face to try and show he was hurt but couldn't help but giggle and then gave up and signed Emma's cast but whilst he did this he didn't at one pint lose eye contact with Sam but just sat and smiled at her.

Dylan could see how happy Sam was when she was around Tom and decided it was best if he stopped playing the annoyed ex- husband and let them get in with their lives.

Thankfully it was now the end of Sam and tom's shifts and they wandered back to the staff room 'well ... That was a long night! it probably didn't help that we haven't slept for 24 hours now!' sam pointed out to tom Tom just laughed whilst getting his trousers out , Sam was doing the same thing from the locker next to him but she wore joggers to work so that she could ride her bike easier , they walked to the toilets and this time Sam was out first she waited for Tom back in the staff room. Tom walked back in whilst Sam was just taking her scrub top off , this reminded him of the wonderful night they had the other day.

Tom walked over to Sam as she was getting her top out of her locker and started to massage her sholders and she sighed in awe , after a few minutes Sam slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around toms neck and fiddled with his hair at the back of his head . He quickly kissed her then tuned back to his locker and finished changing his top. Sam and Tom cycled back to tom's house so he could get some clothes and his car then they went over to sam's for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again , sorry this one isn't that good but I'm shivering at the moment after a hockey tournament in hail a d heavy rain.**

* * *

They spent the remainder day just snuggled up on the sofa watching knight rider all day. They went to bed quite quickly as the were shattered because of their night shift.

Tom was awake first and realised he was at sam's , he gently turned around to see a peacefully sleeping Sam he kissed her forehead and whispered to her he was going to have a shower. This caused Sam to wake up but she didn't mind , she heard the shower start a d decided she would go and join him in it!

She entered the bathroom to be greeted with 'morning sleeping beauty!'

'heyy tommy ' she replied cheerfully ' budge up I'm coming in' is all Tom heard before shower door opened to reveal Sam looking beautiful even though she would have disagreed , her hair was all messy from sleeping and she had no make-up on but Tom thought she looked wonderful.

He didn't realise he was thinking about Sam until she tripped over the bottom of the shower and fell on him! They both just laughed and Tom splashed water in sam's face and even though they were in a shower they were having a mini water fight for about 10 minutes until they couldn't resist any more and Tom pulled Sam so close to him that their bodies were touching Sam giggled ' why hello Dr Kent!' Tom quickly replied 'hello there Dr Nicholls , how I can I help you?' Sam thought for a moment 'In two ways... The first one is to stop calling me Dr Nicholls, you know how much I hate it! And secondly by taking me to London for the night considering I just managed to get us both a week off of work!' Tom slimed ' I will happily take you to London for the night! ' Sam thanked tom by jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him then kissing him tenderly on the lips.

They got out the shower a few minutes later and got dressed , tom booked them into the Savoy for a night as a surprise for Sam whilst Sam looked up train times and realised there was one In an hour so she booked tickets for that one. Tom drive back to his quickly and packed some clothes for the night then returned to Sam's to be greeted with a huge hug because she had missed him. Tom watched tv whilst Sam got ready and packed for the night , Tom to,d her to pack sometime for dinner so Sam picked out one of the only dresses in her wardrobe and packed it neatly.

'tommy , come here a sec' Sam shouted to him because he was downstairs . 'coming ' was all she heard rather he appeared in the door way, ' yep , you called me?' he asked . ' haha I did indeed' Sam smiled ' please could you carry my case Down? It's quite heavy!' Tom lifted it up and was really surprised at how much Sam was taking , he didn't know a little over night suitcase could be this heavy!

' have you packed some weights in here? How much stuff do you need?' Sam just giggled and took the case out of toms hand and put it on the floor. She then rested her head on his chest and sighed 'hey Sam , what up? ' tom asked quite worriedly. ' nothing , I was just thinking how I never want ... Us To end ,I love you so much and just never want to be away from you!' Sam answered so quickly Tom only just hear it all , his reply was ' Awhh Sam , don't worry , I will never leave you , I love you so much! ... Now let's get going ' Sam and Tom got in toms car and arrived at holby train station and got to the platform just as their train was arriving , 'perfect timing' Tom pointed out, Sam just smiled then kissed him on the lips quickly.

They had a great day in London then Sam asked Tom if they could go Back to their hotel. Tom agreed with a huge smile on his face. He called a taxi over to the side of the road then got in and asked for the savoy. Sam just at Tom with a shocked face 'omg Tom did you book us in to the savoy for a night?' Tom looked and Sam and smiled ' yep I did , is that okay?' Sam kissed Tom tenderly 'yes that perfect'

Later on that evening Sam walked out of the bathroom all ready to go out , she had applied make-up , done her hair , put her dress on a d even wore heels! Tom was amazed at how beautiful she looked, be walked up to her and held out his hand 'well hello there my beautiful Dr Kent if you would like to be that?' at that point Tom got down on one knee and brought out a ring. 'samantha Nicholls , will you Marry me?' Sam smiled and pulled Tom up from one knee into a tender and pationate kiss , after a few minutes they unlocked lips but were still in a tight embrace , Sam looked up to Tom 'of course I will tommy'. The night went on as it started ( perfectly ) , dinner was amazing and after dinner but before sleeping was even better!


End file.
